GrargzSkull's Rage
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: What is rage? is it an emotion conceived in the heat of the moment or is it made from something dark in ones past? Here, we follow the journey of a troubled Stormcloak Orc General by the name of GrargzSkull. His powerful rage has been with him since as long as anybody remembers. What shall happen when he is sent through a portal to a realm unused to such rage? Reviews appreciated.
1. Tale of the Raging Dovahkiin

_**Hello my good audience; This is author DeathAngelWolf with a new story for you. GrargzSkulls Rage; a story based in both the land of skyrim and another, less war-like universe. The Story is centered around none other than GrargzSkull himself, and his journey through time and space to a world untouched by a rage such as his. Enjoy, and remember to write a review after reading to let me know your thoughts and what might need to be changed in this story. **_

"_**Ruth Strun Bah; these words in the mortal language of men mean Rage, Storm, Wrath. This Thu'um describes what the Dovahkiin, GrargzSkull felt all the time. He felt this at all beings, man or beast; Ally or Enemy. Here, the story begins with GrargzSkull as a General in the Stormcloak army; not just any General, but the best Ulfric had at his disposal."**_

_**The Battle of Whiterun. **_

"_He was like a demon; cutting through our Legion like we were naught but pieces of paper. General GrargzSkull's berserker rage is why the Stormcloaks took Whiterun; why we lost so brutally." Imperial Legate Rikke, lone survivor of the Imperial Legion at Whiterun._

_**-One hour ago, at the siege lines.**_

_**-Random Stormcloak Soldiers POV**_

"The bombardment had been going on for a few minutes now; I wondered when the General was going to give the order to attack. He was usually much more brutal and rushing; but here, he took his time." A Stormcloak soldier thought, as they waited for the order to charge the gates. Finally, the general raised his sword; signaling the bombardment to stop.

"Sons and Daughters of Skyrim; what I ask of you today is not easy, but it is necessary. I aks of you to take Whiterun in the name of High King Ulfric; I ask you to if it is to happen, lay down your lives for him. What I ask is that you take Whiterun; and if you die, strive to make your death useful. Now go, Sons and Daughters of Skyrim; our fate awaits us!" General GrargzSkull howled a blood chilling war cry as he finished his speech. We all raised our voices to the heavens so the pitiful Imperials could hear our might; and we charged, the General leading the way. We closed the distance from the siege line to the wall in minutes. I heard GrargzSkull let out a bone chilling Thu'um that put the fear of Akatosh into those Imperial soldiers.

"Faas Ru Maar!" (Dismay: And the weak shall fear the Thu'um, and flee in terror.) GrargzSkull shouted as he charged into the Imperial defenders barricade. The soldiers dropped to the ground as the thu'um hit them, they ran from the General like a child runs from the dark. I watched as the General smiled sadistically and pulled out his favorite weapons; two swords made from solid ebony. He charged into the retreating soldiers as though he had also been running with them; and he butchered them mercilessly. When he was done; nothing but red chunks of flesh and bloodied leather remained to tell of their existence. He was slathered head to toe on blood; his dragon bone armour covered in it. He smiled as he turned around and shouted.

"Charge! Charge once more for Skyrim! We must take the gates to take Whiterun!

He all the while was roaring in rage, never stopping, not even when three arrows had been shot through his chest by archers at the gatehouse. I looked on as one of our brothers fell, his bow nocked and ready. GrargzSkull rushed over to his body and pried the bow and quiver off of his corpse before pulling it up and shooting three arrows off in rapid succession; killing all the archers on the parapet before he charge and climbed the wall to lower the bridge to us. We heard screams and roars that echoed off the old masonry. Finally, the screams stopped and we heard the familiar sound of a winch lowering. We watched as the gate lowered to reveal a grisly scene with GrargzSkull at its center. The general was standing at the center of a massacre; at least twenty bodies of barely recognizable Imperial soldiers littered the ground around him. He looked up and jerked his head to the gate and with loud roars we followed; entering Whiterun to take the city from the Imperials.

_**Imperial Legate Rikke POV.**_

"Fall back men, fall back! No way we can hold against GrargzSkull and his legion!" I shouted to the Imperials as we fell back into the city. We heard the sound of dozens of roars as we took up positions at the third and last defensive line before Dragonsreach itself. I looked through what remained of my combined guard and region force; only seventeen had survived the initial assault.

"Legate sir, can we truly hold against the rebels and their numbers?" A young Imperial legionare asked.

"Yes son, of course we can; the Divines smile upon us and we will prevail. No matter how strong their General or their army is; we shall not break, and we shall not falter." I spoke with a confidence I did not feel. In truth; I was just as scared as they were; but they needed a strong leader to steel them for the massacre that was sure to happen here. Suddenly, I heard a shout that outsung all the others from behind the gates.

"Fus Ro Dah!" (Unrelenting Force: Your voice is raw power, pushing aside anything-or anyone- who stands in your path.) The gates came crashing down to reveal the Dovahkiin General and his legion of rebels.

"Archers, Fire at will! Nail those Akatosh damned bastards!" I ordered with conviction as the rebels advanced with reckless abandon; their leader forging ahead, madness and rage in his eyes. The arched began unleashing disciplined volleys into the rebel ranks; downing many and wounding others. The rebels soon realised their mistake and spread themselves out to reduce our archers effectiveness. And then it happened; the rebels reached our last barricade and smashed into our line. Their General, GrargzSkull, was everywhere at once; jumping from one group of my men to another and so forth until only I remained. They butchered us like we were naught but pigs for slaughter; leaving the barely recognizable corpses on the ground, their eyes screwed shut as they did not want to see their death coming. The General came towards me; menace and anger plain on his face and in his eyes. I raised my sword, and prepared to fight my last battle; before I heard him shout.

"Zun Haal Vik!" (Disarm: Shout defies steel, as you rip the weapon from an opponent's grasp.) My sword suddenly shot out of my hand and clattered to the ground; I fell backwards as he approached, tensing as I prepared to give him one last strike before my death. He stopped abruptly, and sheathed his two swords before finally speaking.

"Imperial, listen close to what I say; for otherwise it shall be your death." I decided to hear him out and nodded my head as he paused. "Imperial, you are to leave this place now; go back to your capital at Solitude and tell your great 'General Tullius' of how the army of Ulfric Stormcloak took your fortress of Whiterun, and of how futile and vain their effort here is." He said, menace and a promise; not a threat, in his words. He picked me up one handed, and threw me to the gates before he turned his back and rallied his army to attack the castle of Dragonsreach. Iran out of the gates and rushed off the scene of battle; I had to tell Tullius of our loss or we would never win this war.

_**Back to the stormcloak soldier.**_

We had just finished mopping up the Imperial forces outside the castle before hearing GrargzSkull roar and charge up the ancient steps to Dragonsreach. He arrived at the doorway of the castle and used his powers over the voice once more.

"Fus Ro Dah!" the ancient oak doors shuddered at the sheer power exerted from his thu'um; and they splintered as he drew his swords, charging and smashing into the doors, breaking them open and allowing us entry into the castle. We were immediately met with three Whiterun guards and the Jarl Balgruuf the Greater.. I roared in primal fury and shoulder charged the first of the guard. I landed him against a solid stone column; knocking the air out of him as I readied my axe once more. He rose, and drew his sword and we both sliced at each other; locking blades, we both summoned our strength and tried to get the upperhand on each other. I finally managed to boot him in the chest; pushing him back and giving me an opening I could not refuse. I threw my waraxe at him and scored a direct hit to the center of his chest; the axe cut right through his light armor ,and went straight into his ribcage. He fell backwards into the support column; clutching weakly at the axe before finally succumbing to his wounds. I drew my emergency sword and looked to GrargzSkull; who held the other two guards by their skulls in his hands. They weakly hit and kicked at him as I heard the sound of crunching bones and screams of agony as he tightened his grip on their heads; he smiled and laughed at their screams, until finally he squashed their heads in his steel grip. He let their corpses fall to the ground before he turned to face the Jarl and he suddenly charged to meet Balgruuf in single combat. He traded blows with the Jarl for a long time; receiving many a wound, including a large gash in his chest right alongside the three arrows still embedded in his body. He finally landed a strike in the chink in Balgruuf's armour, and the Jarl of Whiterun fell to the ground and onto his knees.

"Enough! Dragonborn, I surrender to you!" Balgruuf said as he slowly rose from the cold, wooden floor paneling. Just then, Vignar Greymane walked in and up to the Jarl.

"So Balgruuf, you just had to oppose High King Ulfric; I pity you for your steadfast belief that the Empire could protect and defend you." He said, his posture perfect.

"At least I did not betray the Empire like Ulfric and yourself, Traitor." Balgruuf said as he walked over to the General. "I thought that you were better than this, Dragonborn; I suppose I was wrong." He said as he passed by GrargzSkull and went up to his quarters to collect his belongings before he would leave. Vignar then turned around to tell the General something important.

"General GrargzSkull, you are to immediately go to Windhelm to report the success of the Invasion of Whiterun to High King Ulfric." Vignar spoke with conviction. The General looked likely to retort; but then the strangest of things happened, a portal suddenly phased into the door frame of the castle.

"What in Oblivion is that!" one of my brethren shouted; unnerved by the portals stark resemblance to an Oblivion gate. The difference between this gate and an Oblivion one was obvious though; this gate looked to be made of Solid marble, it shined with a healthy glow and had a strange symbol carved into the archway of the gate. The symbol was of a sun and a moon, each one occupying a half of the arch.

"That can't be an Oblivion gate; it looks nothing like the one my brother from Cyrodiil told me about." one of my brethren muttered.

"But haven't you heard that no two Oblivion gates looks the same?" another muttered in response. The General strode calmly up to the portal, and stood in front of it; studying it closely before he reached forwards and touched the portals swirling opening. That was when all hell broke loose; the portal suddenly and violently pushed a magical wave of energy spread outwards, slamming all of us against the walls and columns. Then; as quickly as it did, its shockwave inverted, suckign the General back towards it violently, for only he had not been able to get a grasp on something to prevent himself from slipping away. He fell into the portal and disappeared before any of us could reach out and grab him; and we all sat dumbfounded as the portal immediately afterwards faded away back into the normal mason work of the castle.

_**On a world far from the land of Tamriel and the civil war Skyrim was deadlocked into.**_

_**Twenty-seven minutes before the events in Whiterun, Dragonsreach.**_

"Today is a very beautiful day. Princess Celestia really outdid herself this fine morning." A young, purple unicorn said to herself as she gazed out of her treehouses balcony to the town below. The young unicorns name was none other than Twilight Sparkle; and she was gazing out over the town of Ponyville, which had been her home for a few years now. She sat idly watching the townsponies going about their normal morning business; Applejack was just arriving in the square and setting up her apple stand, while Pinkie Pie was just opening the cakes bakery for the day. Twilight heard a young, male voice come from behind her; she turned and saw that it was her friend and assistant, Spike the dragon.

"Hey Twi, you just get up too?" The young drake said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Yes Spike, I did; and the morning is very nice today. Perfect for studying." Twilight said, a fire in her eyes. Spike groaned in fake annoyance at the prospect of studying again.

"Not another morning of your constant studying; last time when you did that you ended up forgetting that all we had to drink was the apple cider from the party that week." Spike said, reminding her about last time. Twilight blushed, remembering the things Spike had told her she had done.

"Well, there will not be a repeat of that okay Spike. We have no cider this time and I won't stay up too long alright." Twilight said, trying to change the subject.

"Twi, I don't feel good all of a sudden." Spike said as he felt another one of the Princess's letters coming up. He barfed out some green fire and a letter emerged from it. He grabbed the floating letter and was about to read it before he saw the top.

_**This is for Twilight's eyes only Spike.**_

"Hey Twi; Celestia sent this letter and she wrote that only you are to see it." Spike said as he held the letter up. Twilight immediately used her levitation spell to get the letter over to her before unrolling it further and thus she began to read to herself.

_**My Dearest Student, Twilight Sparkle.**_

_The past few days I have been sensing something taking place across Equestria. A magical influx has been occurring and it appears that it has centered over Ponyville. I happen to believe that whatever is about to happen is going to involve something very powerful; I am advising you to be on your guard about this and I hope that you can find out what the source of this magical influx is._

_**Your Friend and Teacher, Princess Celestia.**_

"Oh my, I have to respond immediately!" Twilight thought frantically as she dropped the letter and rushed over to get a quill and paper. She frantically wrote out a message to be Sent to Celestia.

_**Dear Princess Celestia.**_

_I am honored that you intrust me with this task; but perhaps you could tell me more about what is causing this magical influx and why it has centered over Ponyville._

_**Your Student, Twilight Sparkle. **_

"Spike, can you send this off immediately to Princess Celestia?" Twilight asked in a rush.

"Sure thing Twi; I just need the letter." Spike said as he held out his hand. Twilight floated the letter over to Spike; who then took the letter and blew a green flame on it, sending it to Celestia. Within minutes, she received a reply in the form of one sentence.

_**Dear Twilight Sparkle.**_

_All I can say for certain is that a powerful being not of Equestria is coming; so prepare yourself my little pony._

_**Your Friend and Teacher, Princess Celestia.**_

"This is not good Spike; a strange and powerful being from another world is coming, we have to prepare for it." Twilight said as she rushed to the balcony once more; feeling the magical energy now, she shuddered at its intensity.

"Whats wrong with an alien Twi? I mean, it could be friendly." Spike said, hope in his words.

Suddenly, Twilight began to feel a surge being pushed behind the large force of magic that hung overhead; She heard a strange and unknown language that echoed for miles around.

"Strun Bah Qo!" (Storm Call: A shout to the skies a cry to the clouds, that awakens the destructive force of Skyrim's Lightning.) Then a torrent of the most powerful kind erupted; a storm that had the very power of the magical influx that had been building up over the past few days was behind it. The storms rain was hitting the buildings very harshly; not like the normal, harmless rain of regular Equestrian storms. Then came the lightning; it was the loudest she had ever heard, as though Equestria was intentionally lashing out at the town .The lightning came down and struck several buildings causing massive fires and even spread across to Everfree forest. Then, as though it could get no worse; a swirling vortex appeared in the eye of the storm, it expanded rapidly. Finally, the storm climaxed; and some sort of being was spewed out of the vortex, it was heading right for the balcony of Twilights home.

"Quickly Spike, we have to get away from the balcony!" Twilight said as she scooped Spike up and ran back inside. She heard that strange language again as she looked back.

"Feim Zii Gron!" (Become Ethereal: the Thu'um reaches out to the void, changing your form to one that cannot harm, or be harmed.) The being crashed into the balcony; splintering the finely crafted wood like the beams were toothpicks. She watched in awe as the being rose from the cracked beams and faded back into its true form. It leveled off at about seven feet tall and was apparently bipedal. Its face was odd; the creature had no mane to speak of, yet possessed a long, flowing beard that went down to its chest. The creatures face had a look of constant anger and rage; yet its one blue eye held a deeper emotion, sadness. its nose was long and thin; its mouth twisted into a constant sneer. Its skin was a dull green; it looked as though it spent many hours in the sun. She got down to its chest area and saw that it wore some kind of ornately carved armour; when she took a closer look she realised that it wore the bones of somepony else as its armour. She backed away in fear; hoping not to get its attention, instead, she stepped on a piece of rubble that had fallen from the ceiling, alerting the creature to her presence.

"By the Divines I will spill the blood of whoever is behind me and let it flow until a river forms in the street below!" The creature shouted as it turned to face her.

_**General GrargzSkull's POV.**_

What I saw astounded me; left me dumbstruck for a moment. I saw a purple unicorn with what appeared to be a star branding upon its flanks. I then noticed the tiny purple…

"Dovah; it is your time to die!" I shouted before pulling out my two Ebony swords and wielding them threateningly. "Jool Zah Frul!" (Dragonrend: Your voice lashes out at a dragons very soul.) the purple dragon fell to the floor due to my powerful Thu'um, and it vomited a slightly greenish flame onto the wood, scorching it slightly. I walked over to the Dovah; and was about to strike at it, but the purple unicorn stood in my path.

"You will not hurt Spike!" It said in perfect Orcish tongue; again astounding me further and making me hesitate.

"You defend the Dovah Spike; why? It is a menace to all of Tamriel." I stated, once again readying my swords.

"I do not know where you are from or how you can speak our language creature; but Spike is not a menace at all. He is a kind drake; wanting only to live in peace." The purple one replied, being extremely defensive.

"Faas Ru Maar!" I shouted in the Thu'um to scare her off of the Dovah. She immediately retreated in fear of my Thu'um and back away from the Dovah. I then raised my swords and held them over my head to deliver the killing blow.

"The Dovah shall not rule while I draw breath; may you die and never return!" I shouted as I lashed my swords downwards and onto the Dovahs neck. The effect was instant; its head split from its shoulders and a green blood began to spurt forth from its severed arteries in its neck. I sat there, breathing in and out heavily for several minutes; my rage beginning to seep away, and my logic returning. I then looked over to the unicorn. She was pale; looking from me to the Dovah and back again. She began to cry uncontrollably and was even vomiting from the sheer violence inflicted right in front of her to her Dovah friend. I immediately heard the sound of voice outside the door and looked up just as it was kicked in by a orange horse with a branding of apples on her flank and an odd hat upon her head; and several others were behind it.

"Twilight we heard voices and angry shouting so we came to che… The orange horse stuttered to a stop as it discovered the grisly scene before it. My combat instincts told me to fight, so I did. I let loose a powerful warcry and lunged forwards, smashing my mailed fist into the snout of the first horse; right in a weak point, knocking it out and making its hat fly off as it hit the floor. I shoulder charged the second one, the pink blur flew into the wall and went through it and into the next room. the third one fainted before I could even attack, so I moved on to the next one; but the pegasus cowered in fear so I left it alone. the last was a cyan colored pegasus; it flew up and kicked me in the jaw with its powerful back hooves; only problem was that my skeletal structure had been enhanced when I had gained my wolf blood from the companions, so it ended up hurting itself mostly. it fell back and I grabbed it by her back hooves before it could slip away; I spun it around and around before slamming it onto the ground until it slipped into unconsciousness. then, with no more foes in sight; I slipped off and out of the tree building and into the town. I made my way through the town; scaring those that were in my way with my appearance or shouting them away with my Thu'um. I had made my way through the town and arrived at some lush fields that eventually led to a forest.

"A good place to hide out at while I plan my next move." I thought as I advanced down the old cobbled road and into the forest.

_**Back with Twilight in her house.**_

"All of this happened so fast; first, my best friend was killed right in front of me and it had made me cower with only its voice. The next, my friends are being savagely beaten and knocked out by this same creature. All I ask is why? Why did it do these things to us? What was so bad about dragons in its world that made it kill my best friend and assistant Spike?" All these thoughts rushed through her mind as it tried to comprehend what had happened in the past ten minutes. She finally was able to rise; after her body had stopped being wracked by the heavy sobs and the projectile vomiting she had been doing since Spike had been killed. She went over to her friends and woke them all up one by one; she noticed that her friend Fluttershy had been left alone to cower in a corner. After finally waking them all; they all looked at the gruesome scene in the next room and grieved together in each others hooves as they had all lost a good friend today. Twilight finally pulled away from the others and went slowly over to her quill and paper once again. she was just barely able to concentrate enough magic to levitate the quill and she began to write a message to Celestia.

_**Dear Princess Celestia.**_

_The creature has indeed come through as you said Princess; it has arrived, angry and with a rag that is uncontrolled. I fear that it is even more powerful than yourself as it was able to disable me with only its voice; it has…..cut short my assistant Spike; claiming that it was better to have a dead Dovah than an alive one. I ask that you please come immediately to help us; we have all been affected and it also seemed to have a strange hatred of our ponies._

_**Your Student, Twilight Sparkle.**_

Twilight managed to summon enough magic to send the letter off to Celestia before she finally curled up into a ball and waited for the reply. She did not have to wait long; and soon the message came out and opened in front of her.

_**Dear Twilight Sparkle.**_

_I am coming immediately; expect me within the hour. I shall see if there is anything I can do for Spike as well as help deal with this creature; perhaps upon my arrival you can provide me with a description so I know what to look for? _

_**Your friend and Teacher, Princess Celestia.**_

The message floated to the ground as the magic holding it up went out of it. She balled back up and cried as her friends came back down to try and comfort her until Celestia could arrive and fix what the creature had destroyed.

_**And thus, doth end chapter one of this story of the ork General GrargzSkull and his infinite rage. What does his rage towards the Dovah and the ponies stem from? Could it be something traumatic that happened in the past? Or could it be something that happened much more recently? you shall find out in chapter two of this story. I hope you enjoyed this story of an actual character of my creation and that you will leave me a review on how I can improve the story. Well, as Temperus Maximus would put it "Rage hard my friends, Rage hard and Rage forever; for Rage is a powerful weapon indeed."**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, signing off.**_


	2. Sad History, Angry Future

_**Hello once again my patient Audience; it is I, DeathAngelWolf. Today, I have a new chapter in the story of GrargzSkull; this chapter shall explain some things as well as move the plot forwards. Hope you enjoy chapter two, "Sad History, Angry Future."**_

_**-In Canterlot.**_

_**-Celestia's POV.**_

I had just been told by my student Twilight that the being had arrived and apparently was very hostile. I needed to get to Ponyville for it had already caused a fatality and numerous ponies injury. I galloped from the throne room to Luna's room to wake her for she would be needed to help me.

"Luna, Luna! I need your help immediately sister!" I shouted as I reached her door. I heard her grumbling and moaning as her bed creaked and her hooves clopped over to the door. She opened the door using her magic.

"What is it Tia? can you not see we are sleeping." She said with a stifled yawn.

"Yes Lulu, I see that; but this is important. Remember when I told you of the magical influx occurring over Ponyville a few days ago." I said with worry coating my tone.

"Yes, we remember; it was unusual yes. But what does this have to do with waking us Tia?" Luna sleepily replied.

"It turns out sister that the magic had been building to create a portal; which has brought forth a being of unimaginable power from another world. I need your help in locating the creature for I must help calm the ponies at Ponyville as well as heal Spike." I said in a rush. Luna nodded, before going back into her room to ready herself.

"Go to Ponyville sister; we shall go and seek out this creature and see if it can be…..stopped." Luna said with a fire in her eyes. I nodded, and swiftly teleported over to Ponyville to meet with the ponies there and heal my old friend with ancient magics learned from having a thousand years of immortal life.

"Yes, we shall indeed see if this creature can be stopped, as well as if it can be bested in a show of strength." Luna said darkly as she took to the skies to head straight for the Everfree; the only place likely for a supposedly dangerous creature.

_**-In Ponyville, twenty minutes after the events with the Dovahkiin, GrargzSkull.**_

I finally had arrived at my destination; Ponyville. I immediately knew where to head as I had been here many times in my journeys throughout Equestria. I flew over from the square to see twilight and hopefully, help save Spike. I came to the door and pushed it open gingerly. I came across a scene that melted and saddened my heart; Twilight was curled up on a couch, surrounded by her friends as they all grieved together.

"Cry no longer my little ponies; for I have arrived." I said with conviction.

"P….Princess! You finally made it! Please, you have to help Spike!" Twilight cried out as she heard me speak.

"Worry not my little pony; for I have just the spell to fix him as he was before." I said as I moved up the stairs to where it had all happened. I found that on the way out the creature had done a tremendous amount of damage; the wall opposite the door was smashed to splinters, the flooring both inside and out indented and smashed. Then I came across Spike, his body was in terrible condition; his head had been split from his neck and it still leaked his greenish blood. I steeled myself and went into the room to cast the most powerful and ancient healing spell upon his body. I focused my magical reserves as I took a deep breath; and soon I had a small, glowing orb of pure magic atop it. I carefully eased the magical ball over to and between Spikes separated areas. The ball split into two and one went into his head while the other went to his neck. His head slowly inched backwards towards his body and soon they had reconnected. The orbs then merged back together before spreading outwards and around his unsealed wound that was where his neck had been shorn. I heard his breathing; but he would not awake for some time. Now, all that could be done was to wait until he awoke. I used a simple levitation spell and hovered him over to a bed so that he could rest easy until his reawakening. I walked out of the room feeling very tired out due to the sheer amount of magic that it took to heal him; I had not felt that tired since my battle with Nightmare Moon all that time ago. When I made it back downstairs Twilight was the first to ask questions.

"Princess, were you able to heal him? Please, tell me you were." Twilight said in a frantic-like state.

"Yes my little pony; I was, but he will be unconscious for some time. We shall have to wait until he wakes." I said, my fatigue showing.

"Princess, are you...tired?" Twilight asked, worried.

"Yes Twilight my student; I have not expended that amount of raw magic in a long time. But, I must know of what caused all of this to my ponies; so can you tell me of this creature. What did it look like? How was its behavior?" I replied, changing the subject. Twilight began telling me every detail she could remember from what its face and body looked like to the armour it wore. She even claimed that it had made her back away in fear with just its voices raw power. I paled at the description; for I had heard of such things in ancient myths and legend of there being such a creature that held such powers. It was said in these myths that this creature was the strongest thing ever conceived in Equestria by Gods even older than Galaxia and Chronos; my long gone mother and father respectively.

"I noticed your expression princess; do you know what this thing is perhaps?" Twilight asked, intrigued.

"Yes, but to tell you I need to have everypony else gone; only you can know this." I whispered to her. She nodded, and kindly asked if everypony could go for now and come back when Spike was better.

"Sure sugarcube, if'n you think that it'll elp. hollar fer me if'n ya need me or mah brother okay?" the orange mare with the stetson named Applejack said.

"Indeed darling, you may call for us if you need us." a mare by the name of Rarity said elegantly.

"AlrightTwi,seeyoulaterthenwhenSpikeisfeelingbetter!" A pink pony by the name of Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Yeah egghead, we'll be around if you need us." A cyan pegasus by the name of Rainbow Dash said.

"A….Alright T….Twilight…..if you….think it is…...best then we shall….go." a timid voice from Fluttershy said. They all got up and left to go back to their homes before I closed the door with my magic.

"Alright princess; what is it that you couldn't tell me in front of the others?" Twilight asked.

"Alright my little pony; where to begin? Ah yes, it was a long time ago; much longer ago than even myself and Luna. there once was type of creature that lived on this world naturally with us called a human. Humans were created by gods even older and more ancient than Galaxia and Chronos. they were powerful creatures indeed; they had both their minds to create technologies most ponies could only dream of, as well as an adept use of magic. But after many long years of peaceful coexistence, the humans began to despise us for our ability to control the planet as we do. resentment led to war and war led to the ponies finally pushing humanity as they were called out of Equestria. Their most powerful warrior and high-king; known only as the Dovahkiin, pleaded to Galaxia and Chronos for mercy. Galaxia and Chronos decided after this event that humanity could no longer exist in Equestria so they wiped all the humans memories and warped them unto a long forgotten and unknown world. Humanity as a whole ended up thriving there so it seems. Apparently, the Dovahkiin has returned, and he is clearly seething with rage from what you told me. He was as I have said, the most powerful mortal being in all of Equestria; designed actually by the humans Gods to fight and slay dragons; for the dragons had been on our side in the war and were our main force in many a battle." I finished my tale and looked to Twilights astonished face.

"So, that is why he despises dragons like Spike. But he seemed to hate ponies as well, and you said that all humans were mind wiped so they would not remember us." Twilight said.

"That my little pony, I do not know the answer to." I said honestly.

"Do we still have anything that could tell us more in detail about humans Celestia?" Twilight asked, hope in her eyes.

"I do believe that Galaxia and Chronos kept a hidden library documenting all of the humans great achievements and even things about their species in the ancient dungeons in Canterlot; but nothing else crosses my mind." I said with a shrug, my tired feeling returning.

"Princess, you should rest; it would not do well for you to be so tired and us having to stop what is known as the most powerful creature in Equestria." Twilight said, worried. I chuckled at her worry before seeing her determination not to let me go out and hunt this creature in her eyes.

"Do not worry, I shall rest for a while; Luna is searching for it right now and should come back and tell me when she has found it." I said with confidence as I sat back onto a nearby couch. Twilight looked relieved; and she too soon joined me on the couch.

"Princess, perhaps you might know more about these humans that you could tell me; I mean I am honestly fascinated with them from what I have heard so far."Twilight said with a glint in her eyes. I laughed again before deciding to share with Twilight all I knew about humans as we awaited for both Spike to wake and for Luna to report back.

_**-To Luna; who is currently near the Dovahkiin's position in Everfree forest.**_

"We have been out in this blasted forest for three hours and yet naught a single trace of this creature." Luna thought angrily to herself. But after that, she heard the sound of trees falling and several grunts and howls of agony. in the forest; intrigued, she decided to go and see what was causing the commotion. What she saw impressed her all the same. She saw that a creature of about seven foot in height had knocked over several trees and was currently holding two manticores in its hooves; these manticores were scratching, scraping, and stinging all across its body, yet it held firm to the two manticores necks. It shouted in a language that she could not comprehend.

"Kaan Drem Ov!" (Kyne's Peace: The Voice soothes wild beasts, who lose their desire to fight or flee.) The two manticores calmed down immediately after that; stupefying Luna to no end. He let them go and they fell to the ground and calmly they trotted off. Then the creature spoke again, yet in modern Equestrian. its voice was gravelly, yet she could understand perfectly.

"Why are you here little pony; have you come to fight me. Pray to the divines not; for I have not the time for this nonsense." The creature said as it turned, revealing its face and body full to her.

_**-To GrargzSkull's POV**_

I heard the little alicorns reply to my warning.

"We do not fear you creature; we fear nothing and we shall fight you for threatening us." The alicorn said before throwing her right hoof forwards. I caught it with a practiced ease in my left palm; and twisted it over to my left as I tightened my grip on it.

"That was a sloppily executed punch there little alicorn; but then again I have decades of experience in war so I should expect it." I said as I twisted its hoof even further; drawing out a grunt of pain from the alicorn. The alicorn charged up an attack of pure magicka and fired it right at me; but because of my affinity for magic I simply cast a ward and absorbed it.

"How….how do you stop us so easily creature; nopony has ever been able stop us." The alicorn said, confused.

"I am the Dovahkiin; mortal-born but with the soul of a dragon. I am the greatest general of Ulfric Stormcloak; the true high-king of Skyrim. I am the Harbinger of the Companions warrior guild. I am the Archmage of the college of Winterhold. I am the Wolf-Lord of Hircine. I am the slayer of Alduin; bane of kings, eater of worlds. You shall bow to my will little alicorn; for I have commanded it." I said, finishing my speech before using the one shout that would end all of this.

"Gol Hah Dov!" (Bend Will: Your voice bends the very stones to your will. As it gains power, animals, people, and even dragons must do your bidding.) The alicorn seized up immediately; feeling its body being forced to do my bidding as the ancient and powerful magicka swirled through the very fibre of its being. Because it could speak, it could ask what I wanted it to do.

"What be your will for us master?" It asked in a monotone.

"you shall serve as my personal mount; carrying me to and from where I deem it necessary to go." I ordered with conviction. The alicorn nodded and lowered itself to the ground to allow me to hop on, though it appeared like it was straining to take back control of its body. I jumped onto its back and pointed to what appeared to be ancient ruins in the far west. "Take me to those ruins you damnable horse, now!" I shouted, digging my greaves into its sides to get it to move. We took off at a great speed; heading for what I hoped would be like the ancient Orcish ruins of home.

_**-To Luna's POV.**_

"What has this creature done to us?" she questioned in her mind. The creature had only used its voice and in essence, cut her mind off from her bodily control. she now heard her own voice asking what she was to do; and that she would be forced to be its riding mount. She fought desperately for control but lost as she nodded her head and lowered herself to allow him to hop onto her back. He pointed in the direction of the old castle herself and Tia had shared before Nightmare Moon; and he told her to go there. Her body of course unwillingly complied and she was forced to gallop at full speed back to the one place in all of Equestria that she now despised. She heard along the route though in her mind that this creature; this Dovahkiin was talking to her.

_**-Back to GrargzSkull's POV**_

"You should feel special little alicorn; I have spared you the horror of death. I despise horses of all kinds as one killed my father when I was but a young boy of seven in Helgen.

_**-In the past, at Helgen.**_

The horse had gotten out of its stable near the gates and was acting skittish, so my father went to grab for its harness and it bucked him right in the mouth. Father rose, even with his jaw fractured he was going to finish the job you see. He was a stubborn bastard and he went back over and it again bucked him; but not in his face, his chest. He was bucked so hard it shattered his rib cage and forced all the bone fragments into his internal organs. when I ran up to him and fell to his shattered body I heard him say as he spat up blood.

"Son,never…..never trust….horses….they are devious and *Cough….Cough* dangerous creatures that deserve death." My father had said before passing in my arms.

_**-End Flashback.**_

"So you see why you are lucky alicorn. I choose not to kill you just like that horse had the choice not to kill my father." I spat angrily as I finished my reminiscing about my fathers death that had spawned my hatred of horses.

_**-Back to Luna's POV**_

So, this "Dovahkiin" hates ponies because one killed his father. Strange indeed." Luna thought as she observed the ruins that were coming into view. They were very close and she could feel the ancient magic and even traces of Nightmare Moon all over the ancient castle. The castle was built very solidly; yet even with the best magic can make it wears away with time. The castle was situated across a large gorge that was spanned only by a simple rope bridge. The castles outer walls had been worn away till they were nothing but rubble and debris; the gates rotted and splintered. The two towers that had adorned the sides of the castle had fallen and sat now outside the walls; much intact yet cracked and smashed in many areas. I watched from my mind as the Dovahkiin forced the two of us over the bridge and across to the ruins of the once majestic castle. We arrived at the gate and the Dovahkiin finally dismounted me; it walked up to the rotten gates and shouted in that unknown language that had ensnared my body.

"Fus Ro Dah!" The power of its very voice forced the ancient gates off of their rusted hinges. They flew back to the courtyard and splintered to nothing when they hit the ancient masonry of this castle. We entered; and I found myself sensing Nightmare Moons presence growing, she seemed interested in this being that had entered with me in tow. As we made our way to the doors on the opposite end of the courtyard I sensed her forming in the room beyond; she was going to try and ambush this Dovahkiin and possess him. luckily, my body seemed automatically tuned to help and warn him of the imminent danger.

"Dovahkiin, there is an evil presence ahead called Nightmare Moon that wants to possess you." My body said, without my controlling of it. He smiled, taking it as a challenge I sensed; and he pushed the doors open with great force, smashing them against the stone as he and I walked in.

_**-Back to GrargzSkull's POV.**_

As I strolled in; I saw that the alicorn had spoken true, in front of me was midnight black alicorn that was twice the size of the little one behind me.

You are a fool for bringing me such a powerful vessel for me to take over the world Luna. You shall be my host and I shall finally make my dream of night reigning eternal." Nightmare Moon cackled madly as it surged forwards at me. It soon forced itself to absorb into my body; but the surprise for it was that I was built to house dragon souls. I took her possession in stride and even laughed as she tried to leave after it figured out it could not control me.

"Why can I not leave your wretched body or control you!" It howled angrily in my mind.

"I will let you in on a secret Nightmare Moon; I am designed by the divines to house such things as yourself. Now that you are in here you can never leave for your soul is now forever bound to me until I die and even then you will die with me." I said as I felt Nightmare Moon go silent at its mistake. "Now, hows about we go and find a place for me to rest so I can stop walking." I thought as I looked to the one who I now knew as Luna. Luna nodded, and took the lead; the alicorn took me up a flight of cobbled stairs and through many ancient corridors before we arrived at a room of sorts. I opened the door and was greeted with a room that appeared as though it had been preserved. The room was elegant, holding special tribute to the night apparently and it showed with the design form the portal that brought me here engraved on all the objects in the room.

"Take the bed little Alicorn; I can never sleep as the werewolf blood that courses strong through my veins prevents it." I said with my eyes drooping. The alicorn followed my command and went over and laid on the bed before pulling the covers over herself and closing the privacy curtain. I went over to a chair situated near a fireplace that had long since burned out. I summoned a firebolt in my right palm and cast the spell onto the logs; they caught and soon a warming fire was roaring in front of me as I sat in the ornately carved chair. I began to finally think about what had happened to bring me here.

"Akatosh, why to such a land where both things that I hate live here in harmony?" I asked aloud. I heard a voice call out to me from the heavens.

"Because Dovahkiin; this is to be your trial. We are testing you to see if you can overcome all that has held you back in this state of rage and anger for so long." The voice spoke with conviction. I went silent as I thought on these words that only I had heard and so I began to do what the Greybeards had taught me on how to solve a problem, meditation. I sat there for hours meditating on what the gods meant and why I was here; but I found no luck in gleaning an answer from the nonsense. My thoughts soon became clouded by anger and rage as I pushed myself up and standing. I spoke in the Thu'um.

"Mul Qah Div!" (Dragon Aspect: Once a day, take on the mighty aspect of a dragon, delivering colossal blows, with an armored hide, and more powerful shouts.) I began punching the wall in a fury as I tried to expel my rising anger and rage with physical exertion. the wall soon broke under the force of my blows and it crumbled to the ground as I felt the rage leave my body once more. I staggered backwards and fell back onto the bed. I landed right next to Luna and somehow she did not take notice of my landing. She murmured in her sleep though and her hoofs came up and wrapped around me, ensnaring me in a strong grip. I really did not care; I just let her hold me and I soon managed to slip into an uneasy and nightmare filled sleep from sheer tiredness.

_**-So, my good Audience; how was the second chapter in this story so far? Please my good friends let me know how I am doing in reviews and also suggest to me what you think should be added or removed. I read all reviews/criticism/ideas and will give them all thought. Hope you enjoyed the second chapter in this story and that you will continue to enjoy this story as it soars onwards.**_

_**-I would also like to give a shoutout to my first reviewer of this story; who gave me good feedback and even threw an idea or two in there. Celticdragon94, you are one sweet Dovah!**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


	3. A Dream of Future and Past

_**Hello once again my patient audience; it is I, DeathAngelWolf. Today, I have for you the third chapter in this story. Hope you enjoy the third chapter in this story; here it is, **_

"_**A Dream of the future and Past."**_

_**Luna's POV**_

_**Roaming in Dreamscape.**_

"Even though this Dovahkiin controls our body, he shall not control our mind and our powers within." Luna thought to herself as she roamed the dreamscape of Equestria. Thanks to her being the princess of the night; she could go anywhere in spirit form at night and look into ponies dreams, to keep them safe of course. She soon felt something unnatural in this peaceful land; a nightmare, and not any nightmare but one so powerful that she felt compelled to go and look. She flew over the ethereal plane of Equestria and passed through the forests of Everfree before coming to rest at the entrance of the castle she despised. "It cannot be the Dovahkiin, could it?" Luna questioned to herself as she walked into the smashed courtyard and up the ancient steps that led to the throne room. She passed through the ancient, yet ornately crafted room; and trotted towards the source of the nightmare, her old room. She got to the door and felt the energy from the nightmare spike, so she forced the door open with her magic and came upon an odd scene. The Dovahkiin was laying in bed next to her ;and she had her hooves wrapped around him like he was her….

"That is disgusting! Why is he like this in my bed with me!" She screamed in her mind, yet she also blushed at the thought. She looked again and noticed not only was he in her hooves, but she was smiling contentedly. She looked from herself to him and saw that his face was no longer the proud, sneering and angry Dovahkiin; rather, his face was drawn into one of depression and sadness. She decided she would see for herself what caused him this emotional distress and so she peered into his mind. What she saw was horrifying and at the same time deeply saddening.

_**GrargzSkull's personal Dreamscape. **_

_**Still in Luna's POV.**_

She soon phased into a landscape of sorts; it was very solid for a dream. She looked about and found that she was in some sort of town; it was a quaint place that looked She heard a young foals voice. She turned to look but it was very blurry.

"So daddy, what are you going to teach me today? Blacksmithing? or maybe how to work with the horses?" The young creature said. A much deeper voice that had a very gravelly tone that was very familiar to it replied.

"Perhaps we shall teach you more about blacksmithing young one; but you know I swore on my fathers grave never to go near another horse again. They are devious and dangerous creatures that should be put down." The older man replied. She finally was able to make out the creatures and she saw that it was none other than the Dovahkiin; but he looked much younger, without a beard and a passionate fire was still in his eyes. He wore only a rough fiting tunic and leather pants that showed off his very muscular form. Luna had to consciously stop herself from salivating at the graceful form of the Dovahkiin. Then, a slender creature came from behind the Dovahkiin; the creature was indeed female and she wrapped her arms around the Dovahkiins waist, much to his surprise.

"Cadence, do you have to give me such a heart attack every time we are to meet?" The Dovahkiin said with a smile.

"You know so GrargzSkull; it is always been our thing ever since the first day we met in Whiterun." The one known as Cadence replied swooningly. She now knew the Dovahkiins name and that he had a family in this Helgen place he spoke of. She watched as a cart drug by a horse came into town holding several of these men; one was gagged, though she had no idea why. the cart moved through town before finally coming to a stop at the outside of a keep of sorts. Luna watched as GrargzSkull, Cadence and his son came down the road to observe what was going on. after all the men were led out and guarded by varyingly armored warriors, one shouted to the guards that he was innocent before he tried to run and was shot in the back as he made his escape. The body left in the streets; she looked to GrargzSkull who was shaking his head as he looked to the body.

"Men going to the chopping block; a shame, these men could have led good normal lives. Cadence, son, go back inside the inn; I will let you know when it is all over." He said in a sad tone. The two went back inside before a loud voice was heard in the distance; ancient and powerful it echoed. Luna looked back to the scene just to see one of the prisoners heads being cut from his body. She turned away in disgust before she looked again and saw another being lined up. The voice was heard again, and this time she saw a dragon; not like the ones she was used to. This dragon landed atop the keep and spoke in that language she did not understand. She watched in horror as meteors began raining down and the men and women began to panic and run about the town screaming. She looked to GrargzSkull and saw that he was running back to the inn; when it suddenly was struck by a large meteor that smashed the whole building to nothing. She watched as GrargzSkull slowly fell to his knees and he stared at the inn for a short time. She galloped over to him and heard that he was sobbing heavily; muttering things incomprehensibly. She stared at this man before one of the prisoners came over to him and hauled him upwards.

"Come on Orc brother, now is not the time for wasting; lets go now!" The prisoner screamed in his ear. this shook GrargzSkull out of his trance and he looked like he had when I knew him now; proud, stubborn, and always angry. He and the prisoner took for the keep and rushed past many a guard until they arrived at its gates. they met with one of the guards that looked to be a lieutenant. GrargzSkull summoned forth firebolts; Roared in anger and rage, and promptly blasted into the guard, killing him instantly. GrargzSkull was like a ghost; he moved to the guards corpse and had removed both its light chainmail armor and its sword from the body and equipped it to himself. The two rushed for the keep and they slipped inside; but before I could follow this nightmare further I felt like I was being forcibly ripped from the nightmare and was pulled into another place entirely.

_**In the deepest recesses of GrargzSkull's Mind.**_

I woke to the sound of birds chirping in the background and moonlight shining down upon my room.

"Where….Where am I?" I asked aloud, not expecting a response.

"You Luna, are in the last vestiges of GrargzSkull's true form; what he could have been, what he should have become." A gravelly voice called aloud, but it felt as though it was from my own ears. "Come forth young Alicorn, we have much to discuss." The voice said in a soothing tone. I finally lifted myself off of the bed and began to slowly walk down a corridor near the cot. I noticed how ancient and weathered the building looked; from its cracked stone walls and arches to its smashed fresco windows. I made my way through the corridor and finally arrived at a large, open room; it was spartanly furnished, only a few wooden chairs and stone tables decorating it. An ornate symbol of a dragon clashing with one of these "Dovahkiin" was at the center of the floor. The rooms walls were decorated in the text of some unknown language. She saw more of the frescos and noticed that these were not destroyed; they depicted from the looks of it GrargzSkull's history. Luna looked closer to see that the last one depicted of her and GrargzSkull meeting in the forest. She was shocked to see this; and as she stared she did not sense the presence in the room with her. She felt a hoof on her shoulder and she jumped at it; she turned around to see that it was GrargzSkull. He looked much differently than he did in reality; he wore a robe of solid white, it had silver trimmings with a cloak that extended over much of his face. She observed closer and saw that the robe had little text that went all around it; covering much of the white in the same language on the walls. She looked to his face and saw that it was one of peace and serenity; no anger or pain in it. His solid white eye was repaired and she saw that neither held any hostility. His mouth was drawn into a light smile; the greyish-white beard around it trimmed neatly so it only hung down to his neck. She would never admit it but he did look quite handsome.

"Luna, it is good to actually be able to meet you in person." He said with intrigue.

"Thy be GrargzSkull, yes?" Luna asked, confused.

"Indeed Luna; I am GrargzSkull, what he should have become anyways." GrargzSkull muttered.

"Why did you summon me here GrargzSkull?" Luna asked.

"I have called you here because both I and the GrargzSkull you know need your help. I shall explain if you will allow me." He said with worry lacing his tone.

Luna thought about it; on one hand she could help this Dovahkiin and be able to free herself and thus get back to Celestia and tell her of this creature. Or, she could allow herself to be controlled by the Dovahkiin for as long as he needed her and then she would be let go. It was an easy choice; which she made quickly.

"We shall help you in any way we can; now please do explain what has happened." Luna said in her Canterlot voice.

"Then I shall begin by telling you of what had happened. A long time ago; in fact, my split personality Rage; the original Dovahkiin's spirit told you this, but a horse killed our father. We were quite distraught but I still was able to hold control over our body; but When Alduin burned our town and slaughtered the only two people we had left to love truly in Skyrim and Tamriel. I snapped, and Rage took advantage of this and took control, now he wields the full powers of the Dovahkiin and of all the dragons he defeated. He is a menace to all for he hates all; no matter if you are ally or enemy. The only reason he did not kill you is because I managed to convince him otherwise. My mind does not know it; but a war is being fought inside of our body, and if Rage wins than your world shall once again know war with humanity." GrargzSkull finished his speech and walked back to a chair and sat down. I took a moment to understand what he meant.

"What do you mean again? There is nothing I have ever seen that looks like you in all of Equestria." I said, confused.

"Young one, I see that your sister never told you of the war. Very well, the shortest version I can give you is that before your time and Celestia; more specifically during Galaxia and Chronos' reign. Humanity and our gods existed on this planet much longer than even Galaxia or Chronos and your ponies, when you and your ponies arrived, we welcomed them into our land and we even jointly named it what it is now. Humanity and the ponies coexisted for many centuries; we built great things together. did you know that many of you modern cities are actually just human cities redesigned? After many centuries though, the people of humanity were growing in anger at how you ponies could control the weather and the sun and moon. Tensions were high; and so it was either that the High-king of Humanity, the original Dovahkiin Rage, go to war with the ponies or his empire would revolt and destroy itself. He chose war and for a while it went well for humanity; but when the dragons began to fight for you we were decimated. Humanity eventually was defeated; and all that we built destroyed. Rage was able to get humanity spared; but we were all cast out and mind wiped onto a backwater planet that held the very dragons we had just lost to. The first Dovahkiin's last words were "Humanity shall return; by the divines you shall not be around to see it." Then we were cast out, only the Dovahkiin was unable to be mind wiped, so he and all future Dovahkiin carry this burden and a piece of his spirit with us. As an after effect of the war with us, Galaxia and Chronos were punished very harshly by Akatosh and the council of gods. They were forced to give up their own lifeforce to conceive you and your sister and you two would forever rule this planet in their stead." You see, if you cannot stop me Rage shall call upon his greatest Thu'um after he has gained power and he will summon Humanity to this realm once more. Our worlds will merge, and all of humanity in Tamriel will be given the memories of what happened here, and then the war will continue; only this time Galaxia and Chronos will not be around to stop it." GrargzSkull finished his speech and looked into my eyes with his piercing blue ones.

"We….We do not know if that is even possible. Rage disabled us with but a shout." I said, thinking about what would happen.

"You are the daughter of Galaxia and Chronos, you must fulfil this quest and stop humanity's return; you must free me of Rage's control or this world shall be enslaved forever under humanity. Time to wake; for Rage will soon rise, my best estimate is that you have ten days before he can summon all of humanity with his Thu'um." GrargzSkull said before pulling me into a tight hug. "Now, go back to reality and do whatever it takes to free me. Whatever it takes, I do not care even of you must seduce him just do it." He said before pushing me back and shouting before I could reply. "Nahl Dal Vus!" (Return to Nirn: your voice is power, sending one of your choosing back to the mortal world.)

_**And….thus chapter three ends with a cliffhanger; tragic yes, but necessary. I hope you enjoyed chapter three in this story of the Dovahkiin GrargzSkull and his alternate personality Rage, the original Dovahkiin of Equestria. Please remember that after reading I would appreciate that you leave me a review with your thoughts, ideas you have, or even if it is to tell me what you think should be removed. Remember to read, Review, and like; all that good stuff, because Rage will find you otherwise.**_

_**(GrargzSkull walks through his fortress monastery and enters the writing room of his creator, DeathAngelWolf.)**_

_So Death, I just sent Luna off to go and do as you wanted; you sly dog, you just want me to sleep with her don't you." GrargzSkull said as he observed his creator sitting at a wooden chair with a laptop in front of him on a stone desk. He looked around and saw that many holes were in the walls and that cracks were all in the glass of DeathAngelWolf's fresco. _

"_Been hurting that much over the fact that you are a brony but not willing to admit it?" GrargzSkull said with a chuckle as he looked back to Death. DeathAngelWolf had a typical wolfs face; the only difference was that he had a long blood red scar that pulsed as it went from his left eye to his neck. His golden eyes were always crossed like he was insane; yet they held power in them. He wore a suit of space marine terminator armor; the finest the Dark Angels Deathwing could craft for him on his homeworld of Fichina. He had a robe of tanned ork skin that draped over his massive torso chestplate; the words inscribed upon it were….._

"Death to the Heretics, death to the xenos, and may the fallen be made to Repent!"

**I do not have time for you right now GrargzSkull; and no, I am not a Brony nor will I ever be!" Death shouted at him as he stared in silence.**

"_Calm yourself Death, it is just that I sensed a powerful struggle in your mind over this issue is all." GrargzSkull said as he shrugged. Death stared at GrargzSkull for a moment before speaking in the Thu'um._

"_**Fus Ro Dah!" Death shouted, sending GrargzSkull crashing into his room before Death charged forwards from his chair and locked the door. "Finally, some peace to finish this without GrargzSkull bringing this issue up any further in my writing." DeathAngelWolf said as he moved back to his laptop and prepared to finish.**_

_**This is DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


End file.
